Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a programmable current limit for a power supply, and more particular to a power supply with a programmable output voltage (variable output voltage).
Description of the Related Art
Technique of current limits is utilized to meet safety requirements. The detail skill of current limits for a power supply can be found in the prior arts of U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,439 titled “PWM controller for controlling output power limit of a power supply”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,674,656 titled “PWM controller having a saw-limiter for output power limit without sensing input voltage”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,721,192 titled “PWM controller regulating output voltage and output current in primary side”, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,170 titled “Power-mode controlled power converter”.